<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giantsbane and the Warg by Little_Vamp_Dhampir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778172">Giantsbane and the Warg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir'>Little_Vamp_Dhampir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tormund Giantsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ylva is a princess of Valyria, somewhere that no longer exists, her waist length stark white hair is the only tell that she wasn't originally from Westeros. She has magic in her blood, a Warg who can control animals who can capture their minds and use them see through them.  Ylva is a wild one, she doesn't listen to her father's warnings to stay out of the woods surrounding their Keep in Winterclose not far from the Wall.  </p><p>A moon after her fifteenth name day she sneaks out of her castle walls, finding something and someone she didn't expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giantsbane and the Warg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm having some writers block, it feels kinda chunky and less descriptive than I like but I had to get it out of my head. </p><p>This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction and it will not be my last. I have several other pairings that I'm writing, most involving Arya Stark being as she is my favorite character apart from Sandor Glegane. Let me know what y'all think! I'm hoping to add a chapter to each of my stories once a week or once every other week depending on life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ylva.</p><p>I wandered far from father's castle into the woods nearby. Father has told me many a time to not leave, 'a princess should stay in her castle and let the man roam.' I didn't like that.</p><p>I often snuck beyond the walls to see what I can of the world in the north, if I hadn't then I never would've found Midnight, a direwolf when he was just a pup. His mother lay near slain by some horrible man. I carried him all the way home that night refusing to leave him ever since, he's been with me since I was ten. He has protected me for five years now. My Father's only protection by keeping me locked away until he found a suitable house for me to marry, joining family's for a truce.</p><p>I step over a snow fallen tree when Midnight crouches, growing before taking off into the woods. I crouch down, letting that feeling take me over and my eyes glaze back. I'm running, seeing what Midnight sees. I'm letting him keep control, I just want to see.</p><p>Midnight stops abruptly, looking around and sniffing. 'What are you smelling?' I think to myself.</p><p>He slowly walks forward, seeing another wolf who didn't snarl at him. I can feel Midnights demeanor, he's tense. They sniff one another, before I feel Midnight relax. He turns back from where he came, running to her with the other wolf behind him. I sigh coming back to my consciousness and stand, waiting for his to return.</p><p>I see him coming, he doesn't hesitate to run up to me and nuzzle his face under my arm. The new wolf comes to me, sniffing and letting me stroke their soft furry back.</p><p>A blood curdling scream jolts me from where I stood. I turn quickly, picking up my gown to move faster through the snow. My hooded cloak drawn close to me. Midnight and the other wolf follow me closely.</p><p>When we got closer and saw the farming town of Rinwhick I told them to stay, as I walked closer ducking down behind a few fallen trees. "Midnight" I say and he comes to me. I feel myself slip into my wolf form once more, fully controlling him I slowly makes it through the last bit of brush. I see a lady screaming, an arrow through her leg.</p><p>I stay half hidden, seeing more people running. A few wearing what father always called Wildling Rags. One of them came running, who was massive with reddish hair and a bushy fiery red beard, towards the woman who had an arrow in her leg. I start to slowly back away when my wolf steps on a brack cracking it under its weight. The Wildling man's head snapped up, seeing my wolf before I turned and started running back to myself. I slipped back into my own body, the other wolf staring ahead a slight growl beginning to rumble from them.</p><p>I stand, waiting for Midnight to run to me like he always has. I'm pulled back into his mind when he fell. He looks back at an arrow through his hind leg. I have to hold a scream as I run through the woods toward him. The other wolf following me closely.</p><p>I stop seeing the Wilding man standing over my wolf, I could hear Midnights growl as he got too close. The man nudges Midnight's tail and he snarls, baring teeth. I slip into the new wolf and make my way slowly so I'm behind this wilding man. I see him still staring at the wolf, I can see myself standing there eyes white as my hair.</p><p>I launch forward, my teeth catching his thick fur and yanking repeatedly. I saw the flash of silver before my new wolf cried out, my mind trying to slip back caused my body to gasp while I was still somewhat connected to my wolf. The man heard me, I watched him lay my wolfself down and walk towards my body. My eyes rolled back into focus and I turned running away from him.</p><p>I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer quicker than I ever thought possible. My gown slowing me down far to much to make running worth it.</p><p>I duck behind a fallen tree, hoping he'll walk past. Only sound I can hear is the wind blowing in the trees and my own heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears.</p><p>I slip back into Midnight, he's okay and already healing. I feel my body relax, I slip into the new wolf and relax even more knowing he was okay too. I think I'll name him Ser.</p><p>I'm yanked from my wolf, with a hand over my human mouth. I slip back into my own consciousness to feel my back pressed against his front with his huge hand covering nearly my whole face instead of just my mouth.</p><p>"I got you now, girl." He says close to my ear. "Attack me with your direwolves yet won't speak to me." He releases my mouth and turns me to face him.</p><p>"I've never spoken to a wildling before." I whisper as his eyes raked up my body, lingering on my face and meeting my ice blue eyes.</p><p>"A wildling." He scoffs. "The Free Folk you mean, girl." He keeps ahold of me tightly, pushing me back towards the town.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?"</p><p>"You're mine now, girl." He says like its obvious, his hand still firmly pushing me forward.</p><p>"I am Princess Ylva Reign of Valeria, daughter of King Gregor Reign of Valeria." I say, trying to scare him into letting me go.</p><p>"A princess, eh? I don't think anyone has ever brought home a princess before. You'll be the first." He says picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. I kick my legs and pound on his back, earning only a smack on my backside.</p><p>The screaming got closer and I stopped struggling as much. I looked around as we walked into the town, it was destroyed. Bodies of the town lay everywhere. I had to hold back a sob seeing a young boy, no more than eight sitting up with a dagger in his chest.</p><p>The wildling carried me all the way through the town. The other wildlings looked at me like I was foreign, which I was, before going back to what they were doing. The wilding man set me down for a moment, meeting my eyes again before picking me back up and putting me on the horse. He easily climbed on after, his hands slipped against my waist on both sides to grab the reins, jolting the horse foward. I shrinked away from him, trying to make my already small frame even smaller.</p><p>"What is your name?" I ask after a while of riding, my mind growing tired and my body cold as ice.</p><p>"Tormund Giantsbane" his deep voice rumbled, I could feel it rattle through my own chest.</p><p>"Tormund, please let me go. My father is a wealthy man, he can get you whatever you want if you return me." I say trying to keep my voice even.</p><p>I feel him stiffen up before bending close to my ear. "The only thing I want is you, princess."</p><p>I shiver at the way he spoke those words. No one ever spoke to me like that. I've never really been in the presence of men apart from a few knights and father's council. I was always kept away from anyone my father didn't trust. I remember listening to the ladies of Winterclose talk in whispers of what men has said to them sometimes what they have done to them and how much they liked it. My Sept told me all about how to give my husband an heir when I was married off, which was to be soon since I flowered two moons ago.</p><p>I let myself relax after a while, letting myself lean on him. I let the feeling flow through me and I was in Midnight. He was almost healed, Ser was lay next to him licking his own wound. They were still where we left them but I know they'll follow me. They can feel me just like I can them.</p><p>I was shaken back to my own consciousness, my chin in his hand and my eyes meeting the crystal blue ones of Tormund.</p><p>"Don't bring them here, Warg." His deep voice warned. "They can't save you from me."</p><p>"Warg?" I ask ignoring the rest of what he said. My stomach tightened up at his words.</p><p>"It's what you are, princess." Tormund said, brushing my hair back from my shoulder. "You can get inside the minds of animals, you're a warg. They are pretty rare and I've never heard of one being a princess. I guess I'm lucky I found you."</p><p>"I found you, with my wolf." I say softly, looking over my shoulder at him. He was handsome but also frighteningly huge, I barely reached his shoulder when standing.</p><p>"Aye, girl. I suppose you did find me." He said after a moment of silence. "Lucky it was me who saw your direwolf and not someone else. I was going to capture the black one as a pet for Mance. Little did I know it would lead me to a warg princess."</p><p>"They'll follow us." I whisper, tempted to slip back into my wolf. I could help them find me quicker, get home quicker. I know my father is probably very upset and has his men out searching. Word of Wildlings will make way to home and he'll know I was taken.</p><p>"They won't save you." Tormund says again. His hand letting go of the reins and running softly through my hair.</p><p>I lean back against him, getting tired from the wild day I've had and the feel of him rubbing scalp in a way I have never felt. I feel my eyes getting heavier and my head harder to hold up. I'm close to being gone when I feel his hand leave my hair and his arm slip around my chest, keeping me pressed tightly against him.</p><p>"Aye you sleep, princess. I imagine you've never been away from that castle of yours." Tormund whispers in my ear as I drift off completely.</p><p>I wake up, my fingers stroking the fur beneath me thinking I was still in my bed at Sapphire Hill before I felt the body next to me. I sat up looking over at his huge body lay next to me, fear pulsing in my veins as I slowly climbed out of the bed towards the opening of the tent we were in. I could hear the wind whistling outside, faint sounds of people moving and horses stomping. My fingers brushed the flap that covered the mouth of the tent.</p><p>"I wouldn't try it, princess." I froze hearing his voice close to me. "You're far from your castle, far from home. You won't make it out there alone."</p><p>I hang my head, my long stark white hair falling into my face. He walked up to me, brushing my hair back from my face. "You are mine now."</p><p>"You keep saying that." I reply turning to face him meeting his bright eyes. Not understanding, my father always promised he would find me the perfect Lord to marry.</p><p>"I don't want you thinking I'm going to let you go. I've never had eyes for anyone before, always on my own. Guess I was wait'n on my princess." He smiled softly his hand twirling a curl of my waist length white hair between his fingers.</p><p>I feel a flush creep over me and my cheeks heat. I didn't know what to say so I blurted out "is there ant food?".</p><p>Tormund smirked. "Aye there is, I'd rather eat you though."</p><p>I shivered looking down at my hands. His finger grabbed my chin gently bringing it all the way up to meet him towering over me. He bent down, his soft lips meeting mine for the first time I slowly kissed him back. He probably unknowingly just stole my first kiss. His tongue brushes against my lips and I open them, his tongue sliding with mine as he deepened the kiss. His hands slid up my side to around my waist pulling me roughly against him. I could smell smoke on him, blood and something earthy.</p><p>I'm kissing the man who captured me, kind of enjoying it but also terrified. His strong powerful hands could crush me like dust but they are gentle holding me against him until he pulls back kissing down my neck roughly like he can't be gentle any longer.</p><p>I feel my pulse quicken as he bites my flesh. His hands yanked at my gown until it was off my shoulders exposing the top of my breasts. His mouth devouring my pale flesh. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips as he sucks and nips his way down. Yanking further until my gown falls to my waist.</p><p>He leaned back, looking at me and I looked down heat flooding my face. This man, a wildling man I didn't know at all staring at my virgin flesh made me feel all kinds of ways I never have before. A tingle deep in my belly started as a cold sweat moved through me.</p><p>He pulled my chin up to meet his eyes, they were dark with hunger, "No need to feel shy around me, princess." He leaned back to me and kissed me once more before pulling back. His hands made quick work of his shirt, revealing a massive defined, ginger haired chest that made my stomach churn. He was stronger than any boy or man I had ever seen. I've heard of a man called the Mountian but I'm not sure even he could tower over Tormund.</p><p>He backs away slowly to the bed and I follow stuck in a trance, until he's sat in the bed and I stood before him between his legs. His eyes never leaving mine as he yanked on the ties that held my dress from hitting the floor.</p><p>I pushed his hands away and he leaned back, looking at me curiously. "Let me." I say breathing heavily as I pull the strings effortlessly making the gown drop to the floor.</p><p>"Come here, girl." He growled pulling me onto his lap roughly making me gasp. His hands roamed my body, one hand grasping my breast while the other roamed lower to grip my ass in his big hand.</p><p>I leaned down, meeting his lips once more as he felt of me. He rolled us over on the bed climbing on top of me, never breaking the kiss his fingers found the dampness between my legs making me moan. He pulled back to look at me as his fingers slid up to a spot that made me gasp, I look up at him biting my lip.</p><p>"With how you look right now, princess, I can barely contain myself." Tormund groaned rubbing that spot again making me let out a loud moan and close my eyes. I whine at the loss of contact, opening my eyes only to see him pulling off his breeches. I scoot back further onto the bed, watching him as he releases himself standing there before me. I'd never seen a naked man before, I'd seen my cousins naked when we were little but this is so different it makes me nervous.</p><p>I slowly drag my eyes down from his face down his chest and to the monster between his legs. I swallowed, most likely looking terrified as he climbed on the bed like he was stalking his prey. His eyes not leaving mine, unnervingly darker than before.</p><p>He kissed up my leg, his hand slipping up to rub that spot again causing me to moan opening my legs further for this stranger who's stolen me and my all my firsts. I bit back a loud moan as his tongue slid into my folds.</p><p>I look down at him, chest heaving and red with blush on my cheeks. "What are you doing?" I squeak trying to move back away from his assault.</p><p>"I told ya, princess. I'm going to eat you." Tormund said before devouring me again causing me to throw my head back my body wracked with moans until I felt something building up. He teased me with his tongue and finger before he slipped his finger down, slipping it inside of me slowly.</p><p>"Fuck, you're tight." He groaned pumping his finger slowly, tongue back on that spot. I felt myself getting closer to something until it rippled through me making me slip my fingers into his hair keeping his face on me as I rocked against him. When my thoughts started coming back to me I snatch my fingers from his hair worried he wouldn't like it.</p><p>His hands pushed my legs apart as I lay before him lost in an ecstasy I never even knew about. I was still throbbing inside when he sat up bringing my legs over his as he scooted forward. I look up at him, his eyes wild with lust, wilder than I'd ever seen in someone's eyes. He really was a wildling.</p><p>"You're mine." He says fisting his manhood before me, rubbing it against me causing me to moan. "Say it." His deep voice commands.</p><p>I meet his eyes again. "I'm yours." I moan feeling him pressing into me.</p><p>His hand slides up my small frame to my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers as he pushes harder. He slips in slowly, making me cry out as he takes my innocence. I try squeezing my legs closed though it didn't make a difference.</p><p>"You're so tight." He groans, his muscles tense trying to restrain himself. He slowly pulls out a bit only to plunge back in again. It's a stinging kind of burn that has me screwing up my face in pain. His hand slips between us rubbing at that spot again making the pain subside as he starts to thrust faster. The feeling of him inside of me and rubbing me starts to feel good, making me pulse around him. He growled, flipping us over so I was on top.</p><p>I looked down at him for a moment, letting myself pulse around him before I slowly start rocking on him. This new angle made him slide deeper than before. A shiver ran through my body, tension building low in my stomach as I bounced on him. I never knew it could be like this, feel this good and make me forget that this man under me is a stranger albeit a handsome stranger. My hands pressed against his scar filled chest for leverage as I rocked not really sure if I was doing it right. His hands were so tight on my hips I know I'll have bruises, keeping me rocking at a steady pace.</p><p>He keeps his eyes locked on mine as I bounce slowly, his hands pulling me up until I'm almost off of him before slamming me back down on him. The fullness in me hitting a spot somewhere deep inside that made me moan loud enough that I'm sure the camp heard. He had a smirk playing on his lips while fire danced in his eyes, capturing me completely. He was more handsome than I first realized.</p><p>"Fuck, Ylva." He moaned sitting up and pulling me against his chest, keeping me sat on his hardness. His lips captured mine in a bruising kiss, holding me tight against him as I start rocking again. Needing that friction inside me again, that sensitive spot rubbing against his waist made me cry out into his mouth. That feeling came over me again, making my whole body shake. I could feel myself pulsing around him wildly, moaning a name I barely even knew. It only seemed to fuel him further as he bounced me harder on him until he growled pulling me tight against him. I could feel him throbbing inside of me causing me to moan.</p><p>He held me against him tightly, his lips kissing up my neck to meet mine once more. "Mine." He states pulling back to look at me.</p><p>"Yours." I whisper meeting his eyes. He slipped out of me making me wince and laid us down. I gingerly ran my fingers through his hair, just looking at him.</p><p>"See something you like, princess?" He asks smirking down at me, his fingers tracing patterns on my hip.</p><p>I smile softly and his eyes light up. "I do."</p><p>"First time I've seen you smile." His other hand comes up brushing against my face. "I don't want you to be scared of me. I want to see you smile at me, only me."</p><p>"I'm not scared of you anymore. You could've hurt me but you didn't." I say my fingers sliding down his face to his bushy beard and soft lips. His calloused hands brushing up my leg and gripping my thigh.</p><p>"I would've let you go if you had been anyone else. I had to have you, never seen anyone look the way you do. You're beautiful." He says, my face heating up. "No need for shyness, girl."</p><p>"I know." I say, laying my head against his chest again. His fingers came up to run through my hair.</p><p>I could feel my eyes getting heavy again, my stomach growled again but I was too tired for food. I curled up closer against Tormund, fingers running over his chest as my eyes closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoyed this! Hopefully it'll turn into more than a one oneshot 💕 </p><p>If anyone has any requests for certian pairings let me know and I'll see what I can do, might just be one shots. I know we all come here to find or create that odd Ship that we aren't sure if anyone else is sailing and I usually always find what I want here but sometimes I have to write it myself to get what I want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>